Immortal
by jbarelife
Summary: ...Read and find out what its about.
1. The memory just wont go away

"I've always thought it was best to die in place of someone I loved." I thought, "I don't want to make others die for me, that's my job."

I walked through the hallways of school, looking at all the new people, trying not to think of my mom being killed, I wanted to die for her, not her for me, a memory I have nightmares about every single night, I wake up sweaty and in tears, I cannot take no more pain from the loss of my mother, I may still have my dad and step- dad, but I was so close to my mom, she knows everything….Except for…I love her more than life its self…

Our last words to each other ran through my mind…

"_MOM! NO!!! Don't go! I love you!! Mom," I screamed through my tears, "DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! I NEED YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITS SELF!," I cried, "DON'T KILL HER, KILL ME!! PLEASE!!"_

"_It's to late, darlin', just remember, I love you til death do us part, and afterwards, when I'm waiting for you with my hand held out to hold, by the gates of Heaven, St. Pete will not take me in there without you," She rubbed my hand softly._

"_I Love you, mom! Don't go!" I cried even harder._

"_I will always be right there," She said pointing to my heart, she was in pain, and the more she hurt, the more I died inside, "I love you, Dawn, don't forget, ok?" and with that, she closed her eyes forever._

_I walked through the hallways thinking about it, I started crying. "I cant embarrass myself on my first day," I thought as I walked to the bathroom. _

_I was not paying any attention to where I was headed, I stared at my feet holding onto my hair with my hand in a ball, that's when I noticed, I wasn't on my feet anymore, but on my butt, "Woah! My bad! I'm so sorry!" This gorgeous boy said, " I don't think I've seen you around before? What is your name?"_

"_My name is Dawn," I said in my normal low voice, it sounded like Luna love good's on Harry Potter, everyone loved the way my voice was. I put my hand out there for him to shake._

_He took my hand, "Nice to meet you, Dawn, I'm Dayton," He smiled. He had a perfect smile, he could totally be a model, "Where you crying, Dawn?"_

"_Uh, me? No!" I lied wiping my tears._

"_You liar! What's wrong, Dawn?"_

"_Why do you keep saying my name like that?" I asked confused, no one has ever done that before._

"'_Cause I like your name, that's my moms name," He said with one eye brow raised_

"_I have your moms name?" I asked confused_

" _No, not really, but don't ignore my question, Dawn! What is wrong?" He said looking concerned._

"_My mother," I started to cry again_

_He wrapped me in his warm embrace, his body was extremely cold, and hard, and I didn't know this guy, but I love this hug. It didn't feel awkward at all, like it was ment to be, or something…_

_I shook my head, "Stop thinking crazy things, you don't know this boy, for all you know he could be a rapist or animal or something," I thought._

"_Do you not wanna talk about it, Dawn?" He asked_

"_She was murdered, She was protecting me, but I would have rather died, I didn't want her to go, I wanted her to be there, be there for my father, be there for her friends, to not leave, BE THERE FOR ME!" I cried harder_

_He embraced me even tighter putting his hands on my hair and playing with my curls. "it's gonna be ok, Dawn! I am here for you, Forever and always, no matter if you tell me to leave you alone, I'm always there, in your heart," He said pointing to my heart, I cried harder, that's what my mom told me_

"_Don't make a promise you cant keep, Dayton," I cried, " You will go, just like everyone else in my life, You will not be there, your not immortal! And neither am I," I shouted_


	2. Who says I'm not immortal?

Review:

"Don't make a promise you cant keep, Dayton," I cried, " You will go, just like everyone else in my life, You will not be there, your not immortal! And neither am I," I shouted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who says I'm not immortal? And plus, I can still promise I will be around, cant I? There isn't a law to where you cannot say that, Dawn," Dayton protested

"Now your just being stupid, immortal is not real, and I know there is not a law, but I'd rather you just not say it, please?" my eyes flooded, I couldn't make out his perfect image anymore. It was not visible, he looks like a puddle on the cement floor.

"I cant not say it, Dawn, I cannot not promise to never leave, cause I'd be lying, cause I know I wont leave, there aint no way in heck I'm leaving you, not now, not ever, so choose, you leave and I stock you, or you stay and let me promise you, I'm here," Dayton smiled a crooked smile.

"Ok, I'll stay, just promise me one thing, please," I plead.

"Maybe, I may be able to keep it, Dawn, depends what it is," Dayton chuckled.

"Promise me, you wont fall in love with me," I said

"I can try to keep that promise, Dawn," He smiled.

"thank you, and try you absolute best to keep it, I beg you."

"Ok, you're welcome, Dawn."

So we walked into classes, the tears had gone from my face, and my eyes weren't red and puffy anymore, I looked normal, except my makeup was no longer on my face, ugh! I looked horrible. I'm just so glad that Dayton will not fall in love with me.

I walked into my house, to my father asleep on the couch, Thank God, I didn't want to tell him all about my horrible first day at school, I just hope tomorrow is better, I pray tomorrow is better, and I also pray that Dayton will keep his promise and not fall in love with me.

"Goodnight, Dad," I said as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, knowing he was not awake.

And now lets try and sleep pleasant dreams, no nightmares tonight, Dawn! Please!

"NOOOOOOO!" I woke up in tears, sweating, I opened my eyes and thought I saw Dayton in my room, but then I blinked and he was gone, "What the heck?" I whispered, "You're going crazy, Dawn!" I thought. It was time to great ready for school anyways, so I hopped out of bed and got ready for school.

I got to school, I was so quiet Dayton kept asking me what was wrong, I didn't want to tell him that I was going crazy so my reply every time was, "Nothing, just worried about the test I'm having in a few weeks, its algebra, I'm going to fail," I lied every time, I honestly think he could tell, he wouldn't drop it.

"Dawn, I know your not worried about a test they haven't even announced yet, jus tell me your real problem," He said

"Fine, I'm going crazy, Dayton, I'm going nuts, you need to put me in a pshyco home, please, just take me away from everyone and everything," I was serious, and he just laughed.

"It aint funny, Dayton, I'm serious," I shouted

"You aren't crazy, what made you think this, dawn?" He asked

"Um, My nightmares wont go away," I said lying, I knew it cause I saw him in my room, went he wasn't there, he couldn't have left so fast, that's inhumane.

He rolled his eyes, "Liar," He said matter-of-factly


	3. I'm scared

Review:

He rolled his eyes, "Liar," He said matter-of-factly

------------------------------------------------------------------

He gave it up, he didnt ask anymore that day.

"Dayton?" I asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Dawn, you know that!" He said

"I know, its just, I'm scared, I'm really afraid," I said with my eyes welling with tears.

"Scared of what, Dawn?"

"I'm scared that the man who murdered my mother will come back, and will go after you, cause, you are someone I love," I cried

"Oh, baby, he wont come after me, I promise!" He said walking up to me wrapping me in his warm embrace.

"Can you really keep that promise?" I asked holding onto his back for dear-life

"I can, Can I ask you something?" He asked pulling away

"Anything," I said noticing he was serious, he didnt say my name.

"Do you love me, dawn?" He looked down to his hands

"Dayton," I said, "I love you, but, I cant date you," I said in tears.

"And why not, Dawn?" He asked wiping my tears away from my face with his thumbs.

"'Cause, Shane cannot come after you, I cant risk loosing you either, Dayton, PLEASE understand that," I cried.

"Oh baby! That'd be my risk, not yours, please just be mine?" He asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Dayton," I begain

"Shh, dont say a word," He said putting hit pointer finger against my lips to quieten me. He leaned in for my lips, he was going to kiss me, and I wanted this, I really want this.

"Day-" He cut me off with the most passionate kiss, I enjoyed every moment of it. I was in fact, in love with Dayton Jordan Dentch, and I was 100% sure he was in love with me too.

Maybe we could make this work?

He let go of the kiss, and I sighed.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry, I thought you wanted it, I'm so sorry, Dawn!" He freaked out.

"No, no, shut up, I wanted it, I just, Dayton, I'm in love with you, and I cant stand not being with you, and thats what I'm most afraid of, not being with you, and I want it to be forever, and it cant be cause we're humans, and humans dont live forever, and I want to be yours, yes I will be yours, I love you, and i want this, and dont try to ask me if I'm sure, cause I'm 1024% sure, and I'm sorry I waited this lon-" He cut my rambling short with another kiss.

"I was rambling wasnt I?" I asked laughing.

"Dont worry, it was cute, and I love you too, and we can be together forever," He said matter-o-factly.

"How?" I asked


	4. We can die together

Reveiw:

"Dont worry, it was cute, and I love you too, and we can be together forever," He said matter-o-factly.

"How?" I asked

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are ways, Dawn," Dayton said smiling, "We can die together, we can make sure of that."

"Oh..kay?" I said confused.

"Yup, So, do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked

"Sure, what time, and where?" I asked.

"seven o'clock, and it's a suprise," He smiled that breath-taking smile.

"Oh? should I be afraid?" I asked concerned

"Maybe," He smiled showing his teeth

_"Man, If I didnt know any better, I'd think he were a vampire, he has those sharp teeth, and he's incredibley fast, and strong, and he's hard, and he's freaking cold, and theres no other like him, but of course, there are no such things as vampires," I thought to myself, "He's perfect," I smiled._

"Ok, I'll be sure to prepare myself, should I dress up or not?' I asked laughing

"Oh, no, just wear anything, its nothing too important," He chuckled.

"Oh, okay, thats fine, I'll wear jeans, that fine?"

"Perfect," He smiled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came to my house and picked me up for this "date" thing. I was dressed in light deniem jeans and a pink top. my hair was curly and my makeup was perfect, I had no idea where we were going, so I had to look semi- decent, right?

"Hey beautiful," He said giving me a hug

"Hey," I smiled returning the hug.

"You ready, sweetie?"

"Of course," I said heading out of the door to his car, it was a red mustang GT, sexyy!

"Like my ride?" He said tryin to sound gangster.

"You betcha! its sexy," I laughed and he chuckled.

We got into the car, we were driving down a long strech of dirt road, "Where are we headed?" I asked

"Home, your meeting my family," He said smiling

"Family?" I started to feel nervous, _oh God, I'm going to embarass myself._

"It'll be alright, Dawn," He grabbed my hand letting me know its gonna be fine.

"I havent heard you say my name like that in awhile," I smiled

"Oh, you like that," He asked, "Dawn," And finished with a chuckle

"Actually, I do," I chuckled.

"Cool, dawn," He looked straight at my face and whispered something to me that sounded like, " I love you." I just smiled.

----------------------------------------------------

"Dawn, this is my father, Carsile," Dayton told me pointing to his father.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen, I'm Dawn," I smiled shaking his hand, "Hi, Dawn!" He smiled back.

"And this," Dayton said pointing to another brother, "Is Nicholas."

"Hi, Nicholas," I smiled shaking his hand, "Call me Nick, Hi Dawn," He returned the smile shakin my hand.

"and this," He said pointing to a sister, "This is Alice," He smiled. _This must be his closest sibling to him_

"Hi Alice," I smiled shaking her hand, "Hi, Dawn, its very nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you, and I've been waitin to meet you, your eyes are so pretty, they are blue," She smiled

"It's nice to meet you too, Thank you, yours are pretty too," I said looking in her eyes, _"Wow, they are, gold," I thought_

"And this is another sister," He said pointing to a different sister, "Rose."

"Hi Rose," I smiled

_She just noded, I could tell she aint gonna be on my good list._

"This is Cade," Dayton finished.

"Hi, Cade," I smiled shaking his hand.

"Hi, Dawn!" He returned the shake.

"I would introduce you to my mother, but she is not at home right now," Dayton said.

"Dayton, show Dawn what a wonderful piano player you are," Alice said smiling, she walked over to where me and Dayton stood, or should I say danced, she walk was so pleasant, _"This whole family is perfect. They all looked breath-taking. How could God make someone look so, flawless?" I thought._

He sat as his piano, "this is for you," He smiled looking at me, then he started playing a tune, it was absolutley gorgeous.

"What do you call this, Dayton? It's beautiful!" I asked

"It's called, Dawns laluby," He smiled.

**Guys, I am really enjoying writing. and I dont own any of Stephanies characters, I have also named them different, exept Alice and Carsile, I couldnt think of anymore names. I need reviews...so please omment**


End file.
